


Haikyuu Angst Stories

by Donymikey



Series: Haikyuu Angst Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey
Summary: Kenma thinks about Kuroo before he goes to sleep
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Angst Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Leave ( Kenma x Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma lays in bed thinking about Kuroo

Kenma sat in bed and curled into a ball and looked out his window in to the sky.

" You said you'll never leave me"

Kuroo got the the whole team to help him with something. During practice one day everyone was acting weird and Kenma suspected something was up but no one would tell him. So at the end of practice Kuroo ran off and Kenma was so confused.

" Yaku where did Kuroo go?"

" Dont worry about it, just follow us."

They took Kenma to the club room but he was still so confused on what was going on.

" I'm ready," Kuroo yelled.

Everyone took a step back and looked at Kenma.

" Guys what's going on?"

Lev," Open the door to see"

When Kenma opened the door he saw Kuroo in a tux on one knee. Before he could say anything Kenma stared to cry, and Kai pushed him closer to Kuroo.

" You are my best friend, my reason to live, and the brain of this team. I love you with every inch of my body."

Kuroo reaches behind him and pulls out a ring.

" Kenma I would like to promise myself to you and that I will never leave you side."

Kenma let's Kuroo put the ring on his finger and Yaku comes from behind and gives him a ring to put on Kuroo's finger. Kenma chokes up even more but manages to say something.

" Kuroo I promise to always be your kitten and be the best me I can be."

Kenma looks Kuroo in the face, pulls him close and kisses him.

Things started to change for Kenma, he started to blossom. He went on walks and made sure to eat properly. Kuroo was happy to see what he became.

One day Kuroo and Kenma we're walking home and chatting about the future.

Kenma, " I can't wait to grow old and maby even start a family with you."

Kuroo, " You will be an amazing parent and an even better husband"

Suddenly a bright light suddenly shined on them. From behind. They were confused on what was going on until it was to late.  
Kenma woke up in a hospital bed and the team was right next to him weeping.

"What's going on where's Kuroo"

The room went silent, but after a few seconds Yaku spoke up.

" You and Kuroo were hit by a drunk driver and..."  
Before Kenma could let Yaku finish he screamed

" WHERES KUROO"

Kenma tried to get out the bed and try to find his room but Yaku held him back

" Kuroo didn't make it, he ( sniffles) passed on impact."

Kenma didn't believe him.

"Your joking right, y'all are pulling a prank right, please tell me your pulling a prank, please..."

Kenma starts bawling his eyes out and screaming Kuroo's name and everyone came over and gave the best group hug they could give and cried together.

It's been half a year since it happened and that day never leaves Kenma's mind. So as he stares out the window he says his last few words before he goes to sleep.

" And I will forever believe that you are always there, I love you Kuroo" Kenma kisses his ring and falls asleep

" I love you too Kitten," Kuroo says and lays in bed with him.


	2. The Text ( Akaashi & Bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto comes back home to suprise Akaashi but he's the one who gets suprised instead.

He saw everyone move on like it was nothing. The ball hit the court and it was over. It was the end of the world. He lost his best friend. He's gone off to college. He's stuck alone not having anyone to constantly keep happy and smiling. He wasn't the smartest but his idiot. He walked through the halls missing him. Every day was a dread. He always wanted to see him but he was to busy with his adult life.

Text message

Bo: Hey Akaashi how are you

Akaashi: I'm good wbu

Bo: I'm fine and having a lot of time playing volleyball

Akaashi: When can I see you again

Bo: I'm pretty busy right now

Akaashi: Oh..

Bo: Yeah but we'll meet up soon

Akaashi: yeah

Bokuto smiles to himself he couldn't wait to surprise Akaashi. His break started so he had a big trip to go see him. He got everything packed and left.

"Akaashi hear I come," Bokuto yelled while people stared at him.

Akaashi has had enough he lost all hope in happiness. All he wanted to do was see his best friend and he just brushed him off like he was nothing. Akaashi went to school smiling knowing he wouldn't have to see this shit hole again.

Bokuto finally made it. He was so happy he could scream. He saw Kuroo and hung out with him.

" Bro how you been, I miss you," Bokuto said when he sat down at the cafe.

"I've been good bro, how's college," Kuroo asked.

"Shit it's fun. I love playing infront of these big crowds but you see them anyways so how are you?"

" I'm good, I got a job and Kenma moved in with me."

" Wow, that reminds me I need to go see Akaashi after this."

" Dose he know your coming?"

" No, I'm surprising him actually school should be over now so I'm going to go"

Bokuto got up and gave Kuroo a hug and leaves to Akaashi's.

Akaashi goes into his parents room and finds the gun they keep in their nightstand. He walked up to his bedroom and put it on the bed. He sat down and started to text Bokuto.

Bokuto walks down the street ready to see Akaashi. He whistles and waves at passerby's. He walks closer to Akaashi's house and starts to text him.

Akaashi's finishes his text to Bokuto and hits send.

Message sent at 4:15

He picks up the gun and holds it to his head.

Bokuto finally makes it to Akaashi's house and sends his text.

Message sent at 4:15

Text messages  
Akaashi: Bo I'm sorry, I couldn't live without you. I can't stand going every day not having you there by mug side. I quit volleyball, I quit school, I quit on life.  
Bo: Akaashi I have a surprise for you. Look out your window

Akaashi hears a buzz on his phone but discards it. He puts the gun to his head and put his hand on the trigger.

Bokuto looks at his phone and is horrified. He reads Akaashi's text and runs and tries to open the door.

Akaashi not hearing Bokuto shoots and his body fell on the ground lifeless.

Bokuto hears the gun shoot. He breaks down the door and runs into Akaashi room. He looks and stares. All the emotions rushing through him at once. He can't move. He's stuck seeing his friends lifeless body on the ground. When Bokuto finally process everything he called the police.  
5 days later  
Bokuto is staying with Kuroo until he can go back home.  
" Bo if you need anything just let me know, I have to go back to work today," Kuroo said talking to the door.  
" Alright I'll let you know," Bokuto said in a raspy tone.

Bokuto couldn't get himself out of bed. He just sat there staring up hoping Akaashi would just appear. He tries to cry but nothing comes out. He's cried so much that his tears are dried up. After awhile gets up to use the bathroom . Once he's done he looks at himself in the mirror.

" How could I. Why wasn't I there for him when he needed me most. Why did I have to have to suprise him. Fuck I should have texted him earlier."

Bokuto screams and throws everything off the counter. He looks at everything he spilled and finds pills. He looks at them and starts to rummage around the drawers. He found more pills. He gets them all and sets them up on the counter. He takes one bottle, then the next, then finally he takes the last bottle.

" Bokuto?"

" Yes who's calling?"

Bokuto opens his eyes and sees Akaashi crying with a huge smile on his face. Bokuto runs to him and hugs him as hard as he can.

" Don't suffocate me now," Akaashi giggled.

" Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you."

" I am too Bokuto. What did you say in our text?"  
Bokuto thinks for a second and remembers.

" I'll see you soon."  
Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi's shoulder and walked into the light.


	3. Besties? ( Yamaguci & Tuskishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How close are Yamaguci and Tsukishima

Yams looked at Tuski and started to cry. He just stood watching him leave him. After all the years, and all we been through he just leaves.

Hinata comes from behind and sees him.

Hinata," Hey Yams, you ready for practice today."

Yams,Sniffle, " No, I'm going home"

Hinata turns Yams around and sees him crying . Hinata grabs Yams and takes him into the club room. When they finally get in he hugs him. A long hug and Yams cried and cried. Hinata just patted his head and held him tighter. The door opens and Tuski comes in. Yams looks over and sunk behind Hinata.

Tuski, " Why are you crying like a little bitch. I don't know why I was even friends with a cry baby like you."

Hinata, " So your the one who made him like this, HOW DARE YOU say that to Yams. He's been by your side this whole time."

At this point Yams had enough he pushed past Tuski and walked to his house in tears.

Once he got home he couldn't stay still. His parents weren't home. He looked around in their bathroom and found a razor. He looked at himself in the mirror. He picked the razor up and made a slit. The pain rushed through his body but with that pain came relief.

" A slit a day makes the pain go away."

That started the saying he said every day. He started wearing compression shorts to hid the slits on his thighs.

Hinata talking to Suga

"I don't think Yams is ok"

" Why do you say that"

" He doesn't really speak anymore and he started wearing compression shorts."

" A lot of people wear compression shorts Hinata, but I'll talk to him after practice today Hinata"

But Yams didn't show up for practice. Hinata and Suga started to worry a little but just assumed that he was just at home. The rest of the practice goes smooth but for Yams he had enough.

" He doesn't love me. He hates me. No one cares."

Yams gets into the tub and filled it with ice cold water. He picks up the razor for the last time and cuts a straight line along his arm, then the next, then finally slits his thigh for the last time.

" I wish somone loved me."


	4. The Park ( Kenma x Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes a stroll to the park with Kenma

Kuroo and Kenma walk side by side down the street talking.

Kuroo," How have you been?"

Kenma," idk pretty regular wbu"

Kuroo," I haven't been the best but it's fine."

They keep walking for some time till they reach a pretty park.

Kuroo," do you want to know why we're here"

Kenma," Sure"

Kuroo," I wanted to say that I love you and I want to make you mine"

Kenma, " I love you too"

Bokuto looks around for Kuroo in their apartment.

" Kuroo where are you."

He looks around and sees that he didn't take his meds today. And starts to panic. He runs around the remainder of the house and does not see him. He calls 911

" Hello this is 911 what's your emergency"

" I'm Bokuto and my friend Kuroo has gone missing and he didn't take his meds for schizophrenia and I'm worried he might harm himself.

" Ok, may I have a description of him"

" He is 6'2 male with spikey black hair and was last seen wearing a Nekoma track suit.

" Ok we have alerted the authorities, do you have any Idea on where he's at"

" No, all I know is that he left the house without taking his meds and he's very unstable without them."

" Alright then we will be sending troopers to your address and to search the area"

" Ok thanks"

Kuroo:" What do you think heaven is like ."

Kenma:" I don't know but why do you ask."

Kuroo:" I just want to know your safe up there because I'm joining you soon. "

Kuroo walks further in the park to a lake and walks into it. Slowly submerging his head. Thinking to himself I finally got to tell Kenma I loved him.

The Kenma that was once by his side disappeared.

They found Kuroo a few days later when he washed up stream. Bokuto cried and cried when he heard the news.

A few weeks later he went to Kuroo's room to clean it and he found a letter under his old laptop.

Dear Bokuto,

If you're reading this then I was finally allowed to live in peace. I couldn't stand to not be without Kenma anymore and I knew if I don't take my meds he would return back to me and I will finally be able to say I love you to the man I was going to marry. Thank you for everything and you will always be my Bro. 

Love, Kuroo  
P.S. Oya Oya Oya

Bokuto cried while reading the letter and said his last words to Kuroo hoping he could hear him.

" Oya Oya."


	5. My Love ( Tendou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou writes a letter to Ushijima

Tendou walked into his dorm room that he shared with Ushijima and set everything that he needed up. Once he was finished he sat down at their desk. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer and started to write.

To My love,

I love you to death. Your face is sculpted to perfection. The first time I saw you I was in love. Your movements on the court rushed over me and gave me chills. I decided to room with you to be near you as much as I could you are my best friend. You gave me happiness I couldn't achieve alone. That last loss was a heart break. You are my best friend. You showed me the way to my Paradise. You are my Paradise. I want to marry you and own a farm together with kids, and have our happily ever after. But we can't. You called me a faggot when I confessed. You told me I was disgusting and needed to go to church. You shoved me down after I gave you everything I had. You outed me to the team and they all resented me except one. Myself. I still love myself.

From:  
Tendou

Tendou set the letter on Ushijima's bed. He stepped up onto the chair and put his head inside the rope he found. He looked at the letter he wrote and had put on Ushijima's bed and smiled.

" Goodbye my paradise"

Tendou closed his eyes and kicks the chair back. For the first time he's getting the happiness he deserves and was happy he got it from the person who loves him the most.


	6. The Last Game ( Iwaizumi x Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they lose their last game to Karasuno how will Iwaizumi take it.

After the last match of the season Iwa held his head low thinking of what he could have done better to win the match. He walked around for a bit and found a secluded area. He looked around a few times and finally took a seat.   
He stared to replay all of his memories and friends he made. He remembered the first time he caught feelings for Oikawa.

They had just won their big match and on their way to play Shiratorizawa. Iwa was down because he almost cost them the game with a bad toss. Oikawa came over and talked to him.

" It's ok Iwa-Chan, we all make mistakes and we were able to rebound from it."

Iwa still wouldn't look up so Oikawa grabbed his face and pulled it towards him.   
Iwa's heart started pounding and he felt a feeling he's never felt.

Okinawa, " Now that you can look at me, remember your not in this alone and I will have your back."

In that moment he realized that he wanted Okiawa as more than a teammate.

Iwa started to cry more. He never confessed his feeling and not being with Okiawa pained him. He started to sit up and opened his phone to text Okiawa to meet up with him, but as soon as he was about to hit send he heard someone coming so he wiped his tears and hid.

Okiawa," I can't believe we lost that game. I should have gone harder."

Iwa was about to come out when he suddenly heard another voice.

Random girl, " It will be ok, plus you have me and you can go as hard as you want tonight."

When Iwa heard that he dropped his phone and started to start bawling.

Random girl," What was that?"

Okiawa," idk I'll go check it out, let's meet up later to finish what we were talking about"

Okiawa goes over to where Iwa was and looks in awe.

" Dude What are you doing"

Iwa couldn't muster up any strength to say anything so he just started to cry more.

" Bro I know we lost and it's a hard one because it was our last one but we have to look up to our new future and make the best of it."

Iwa looked up and started to say something but Oikawa cut him off.

" Like me for instance, me. That girl who I was just with, I think she's the one..."

Iwa couldn't bare to listen to him talk about that girl. He got up and shoved Oikawa into the wall. 

Iwa," I hope she is and I'm happy for you."

After that he cracked a tiny smile while crying then ran. He ran till he couldn't anymore. He felt his whole life crumbling and he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and by the time he looked up he was somewhere unknown. He looked around for something familiar but before he could someone pushed him.

Random guy," give me everything"

Iwa was confused and scared so he looked around and ran away from the man only to be confronted again.

Random guy 2, " He said give him everything you have."   
This time Iwa realize what was going on and he tried to make a run for it one more time but he was stopped, but not by a person...

Bang bang bang

Those were the last things Iwa heard and his last thought was, damn I should have confessed sooner.


	7. Febuary 2nd ( Hinata x Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks back to all of his anniversaries with Kenma

February 2nd, 2018

Kenma: I got a new game today. Super Mario Odyssey

Hinata: What is about

Kenma: Mario travling around the word to save Peach

Hinata: Kenma can I tell you something

Kenma: Sure

Hinata: Your my Peach, every day I think about you. I feel like I've traveled the whole world when I finally get to see you. Even when we see each other back to back. I will always return home to you.

Kenma: Are you asking me out

Hinata Yes, Kenma.

Kenma: Well... Im naming my switch after you.

Hinata: Why is that

Kenma: Because It can go anywhere with me and It won't move from my side.

Kenma: Come over today I want to start up the game with you

February 2nd, 2019  
Hinata: Happy 1 year Kenma

Kenma: Happy 1 year Hinata

Hinata: I bought you something

Kenma: What is it

Hinata: Look under your bed

Kenma looks under his bed and sees Mario and Peach Funkopops.

Kenma: Why did you get Mario and Peach funkopops.

Hinata: because you're my Peach and Mario always goes back to his lover and I want you to put them together in your room so you'll always know I'll come back to you. 

February 2nd, 2020

Hinata: It's our 2 year anniversary, I asked you out today because I couldn't bare another day without you being mine.You are my number one bestie and I can't wait to see you today.

Hinata dresses up in his best outfit and leaves the house. He walks for awhile and awhile feels like to forever. When he makes it he looks at Kenma and kisses him.

"Two years. It's been Two years since we got together and played Mario Odesty for the first time. Two months since you didn't wake up. Two days since I've said our joke. And I've never gone without two seconds without thinking of you."

Hinata kisses Kenma's headstone and hugged it with all his might.

" No matter how far you are I'll always travel back to you because you're my Peach and Mario always goes back to his lover."

Hinata sits down with Kenma's switch in hand and starts to play Super Mario Odyssey and for the 2nd time today he gets to go back to his lover.


	8. Fly High ( Nishinoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya writes letters every day to help with his depression

Day 1  
Apparently writing notes are supposed to help with what's going on right now but I beg to differ because I still want to die.

Day 2  
I don't feel any better just the same. Tired of going through this shit everyday and having to be the happy person. Noya is supposed to brighten everything up. Like no get someone else to do that shit.

Day 3  
I bet my boyfriend doesn't even love me anymore. I think I'm scarring him off. Why dose this have to happen to me. Why do I have to be given this shitty life.

Day 4  
Everything seems to be getting worse day after day like can I just catch a breather. I'm always smiling when I just want to cry. Why the hell cant anyone take the time to really examine me.

Day 5  
Well today was just amazing, I got called a fag just for having a boyfriend and then he didn't even back me up just said he doesn't know who I am like wtf. Welp my heart just deteriorated.

Day 6  
I miss having someone by my side 24/7. I just purely feel empty at this point. Empty smiles and laughs. Just to make other people happy, I feel used.

Day 7  
You know I didn't smile today and everyone started to ask why but I just said just one of those days. Why didn't they follow up on what I meant

Day 8  
I'm so close to quitting the team. I do the same thing every day and get nothing out of it. I just feel like a robot forced to do everyone's bidding.

Day 9  
I was told I was being to hyper today. I thought everyone liked me like that. What do they want from me happinesses or sadness I can never tell.

Day 10  
I finally quit volleyball. One less thing to be attached to. I mean I did get yelled at but I'm not phased anymore. One friend gone another the next.

Day 11  
I didn't even go to school today. I just sat at home and thought about my future. And it doesn't seem like it will go past today

Day 11.2  
Do I love anyone nope, dose anyone love me nope. No strings attached just flying high into the sky

Asahi sat and cried reading Noya's letters out loud.  
"Why did you have to leave me so soon. " Tanka said while standing at the doorway.  
"I'll miss you bestie."

Asahi got up and walked over to Tanka. They left the room and closed Noya's door. It was the end of his suffering he thought to himself.

They walked outside and to the bridge where Noya took his last breath.  
"We'll miss you buddy," Asahi said.  
" Yeah just fly high for us," Tanka choked out.


	9. Hidden ( Akaashi x Bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gives a speach

Akaashi's steps up on a stage above Bokuto and starts to speak,

"Life is interesting you have your ups and downs, and things that make you do a 180. Bit when I'm with you Bokuto it's never a bad time in sight. I love being your right hand man. Do you remember our first kiss? You brought me onto the school's volleyball court and told me to shut my eyes. I listened and you hit me in the head because you've never kissed anyone before. You felt bad but I pulled you close and actually kissed you. Akaashi looked at the paper he prepared and looked around. Well I think I'm talking to long so I would like to say I love you Bokuto."

Akaashi walked of the stage crying he looked at Bokuto and took a seat.

"Thank you all for showing up to celebrate Kōtarō and showing your love,"The preacher said.

Akaashi went up to Bokuto after everyone left the room,

" I should have told everyone how I felt about you when we were dating. I hid it from everyone and I'm so sorry Bokuto. I'm happy I was able to say I love you in front of everyone."

Akaashi walks over to where the reception is and sees Kuroo.

" How are you Akaashi," Kuroo asked

" I'm struggling he said, I couldn't save him. He jumped from the roof and missed his hand. I saw him die Kuroo. I saw my best friend die and all because I was to scared to clam him and I lied and said we weren't dating. He wasn't supposed to hear, he was supposed to be practicing. All because I couldn't say I love Kōtarō."


	10. The Crash (Shiratorizawa 3rd years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reon gets in a major car crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was made to talk about a car accident my cousin was recently in. It's not exactly what happend but I wanted to let my feelings out about it.

With their heads heald low the Shiratorizawa third years all walked to Reon's car.

" Damn I can't believe that was our last game," Reon said.

" I wish I could have done more to contribute," Jin said crying.

" Yeah, there goes the one thing that made me happy," Tendou said while getting in the car.

They all get in the car and start driving. Reon turns back to listen to Semi and Ushijima.

" Ushijima you've been pretty quiet what's up."

"Just think about how weird..."

" REON LOOK OUT,"Tendou screams.

Reon wakes up and realizes what happened.

" Fuck Fuck Fuck."

He gets out the car and as soon as he gets out the car explodes.

" What the fuck, bro what happened."   
He realized something and when he did he broke down in tears. He saw Tendou's lifeless body on the road sprawled out. He rand to him hoping he was alive.

" TENDOU WAKE UP," he doesn't get time to think.  
He remembers that Ushijima , Jin, and Semi were in the back of the car. He runs to the flames but there to much for him to try to save him.  
Reon looked around wondering what he should do. He just saw his friends leave him. He wanted to scream and shout for them to come back. He sat on the side of the road looking seeing his friends Stuck in the car that just exploded. He cried. Seeing Tendou on the ground lifeless after the crash. He couldn't help his friends.   
He sees the other driver get out the car and he screams.

" WHAT THE FUCK YOU HIT US."

Only to realize he wasn't heard. He ran up to the lady who he believed hit them and tried to push her.

" What the fuck is your..."

He sees that his push didn't do anything and she didn't see him. Reon didn't make it alive. He was stuck in an never ending loop of the crash he caused. Screaming and cursing. Putting the blame on someone else even though he's the one who was distracted driving.

Will he ever own up?


	11. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata starts to text Kenma...

Hinata opened the door to his dark room in his dark apartment and sat on his unmade bed. He picks up his phone and starts writing a text to Kenma.

I can honestly say I’m going through it rn. All the shit going on in and just feeling alone and empty. No one to talk to about it because I feel guilty ash. Not even you or Suga people I come to all the time with my baggage. You have a whole boyfriend witch is amazing in itself and congratulations. 

Hinata paused. His hands shaking from his last text. Going back to the memories he tried so hard to suppress. He wispers all the wishes he wanted to come true.

“I wanted to ask you out. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to be the number one man in your life. And I couldn’t even muster up the courage to ask because I knew the answer already.”

Hinata takes a deep breath trying not to let the tears loose and continues to text Kenma. 

And Suga is out there doing shit and making a living for himself working. I want to tell y’all bout I’ll just be a bother. Yeah I’m doing a workout challenge to lose the weight I gained back from Volleyball season. Not feeling the need to get out of bed every day and sometimes wonder if it’s really worth it. And yes I’m crying about a text I’ll never send. I wish I had the courage to do so...

Hinata looked around wanting to send it to Kenma knowing his friends would be worried and be there for him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He sat down his phone and cried, cried until it made him so tired that he passes out. Wanting things to be better and feeling like they would never come.


	12. Donuts ( Iwaizumi x Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a interesting night Iwaizumi buys donuts for Oikawa

Iwa looked at Oikawa and kissed him back. He kissing him felt like the world was revolving around him. He made sure the kiss lasted forever and when he let up he was yanked back into reality.

“ Iwa-chhhhhhaaaan, your soooo pretty.” 

Shit I forgot Oikawa was drunk. This is the first time he felt there lips touch. It was like electricity through his veins. But he’s drunk. I feel so bad. This is the first time it’s happened and I want more. 

He snaps out of his thoughts and remembers his situation. 

Iwaizumi gets out the car and gets Okiawa our the car.

“ They skkky is so pretty Iwa-Chan”

Iwaizumi laughs a little while walking Oikawa to his apartment. He puts him on the bed. He goes and gets a change of clothes and see Oikawa passed out on the bed. He pulls the cover over him and kisses his forehead.

“ Goodnight Love”

Iwa gets some blankets and lays down on the couch. He starts thinking of what he can do to finally confess tomorrow. He gets an idea and calls up Yahaba.

{Hey you still own that donut shop right?}  
{Yeah why?}  
{ I would like to have a special order of Alien themed donuts}  
{ Sure, what time do you need them}  
{ Nine o’clock}  
{ NINE WHAT THE HELL ITS ELEVEN PM RIGHT NOW}  
{ Shhh stop yelling and I’ll pay you extra but please there important}  
{ Ughhh since your a friend fine but you better pay me double}  
{ I will thanks Yahaba}

Iwaizumi sets an alarm on his phone and slowly falls asleep. Wanting the next day to hurry up and come.

BEEEEEB BEEEEB BEEEB

Iwaizumi startled and looks around. He realizes he had an alarm on and shuts it off. He tip-toes into his shower and gets dressed not waking Oikawa up. He walks out the door and to Yahaba’s shop.

“ It smells good in here,” Iwa sniffs the air.

“ I’m glad you like it Mr. Last minute, god your lucky I didn’t say no.”

Yahaba gets Iwaizumi’s doughnuts and brings them out. 

“ They look fantastic thank you so much.”

Iwa pays and walks back to the house and setts the donuts down on the counter. He gets a pen and paper from the drawer writes a note. He sticks on the inside lid and walks into his bedroom. 

“ Good morning Oikawa I got you breakfast”

Okiawa slowly groans and sits up. 

“ Thanks what is it?”

“ It’s a supprise.”

Iwaizumi sets the box on Oikawa’s lap. 

“ Open it”

Oikawa waking up a bit more opens the box and sees the Alien them donuts.

“ Thanks Iwa, I cant wait to eat them.”

“ Wait read the letter.”

Not seeing it earlier Okiawa looks up at It and starts to read out loud.

“ Dear Oikawa you mean so much to me. From us being little kids all the way to our last match in high school, I’ve not once doubted our friendship. I really love you bro so I would like to ask a question...”

Iwaizumi smiles hard waiting to hear Oikawa sing the words,the sweet words he desperately wants 

“ No, I don’t feel the same.”

Iwaizumi feels his heart shattering piece by piece. Maybe he miss heard he thought to himself.

“ What?”

“ I said No, I don’t feel the same, I’m sorry Iwaizumi.”

This can’t be no, he’s never called me by my full name why now. Why me.

“ what about the kiss did it not mean anything?”

“ What kiss?”


End file.
